Claw & Night Ninja
by Newspider03
Summary: 2 loners come together to take down a shadowy organization.


Claw & Night Ninja Trail Of Blood-Chapter 1 

Eric rose and stared at the Trees that stood about 10 feet tall in front of him. A sign of hate and anger in his eyes, Eric had been drafted to an abandoned military site down on the snowy U.S./Canadian boarder. A suspicious black helicopter suddenly hovered above him. Eric could hear the sound of the blades starting to spin back in the woods minuets before if took off. Eric looked up at the copter, coaxing it to do something. At that instant, one sound flew through Eric's ears drums: ⌠Chukk-Chukk!■ the sound of a gun cocking. A big one. The helicopter let out a burst of machine gun fire, that sounded like something you'd hear on a snare drum. Eric didn't move. The bullets rapidly pierced his entire upper torso and then down to his legs. Eric didn't move or say anything, He then heard voices coming form the helicopters: ⌠What the hell, man!! The &kin' gun barely phased him!!■, shouted a solider in the back of the copter. ⌠Fire again!!■, shouted the pilot. Before the solider could even think about firing his machine gun at the mutant, he heard a sound. A very well known, distinctive sound: ⌠Snikt!■ The next thing he noticed, the middle-aged mutant is airborne falling towards the copter, claws first. ⌠Holy--!!!!■ Eric tore through the soldier's chest with his two adamantium weapons. ⌠$&!! He killed Jim!!■, shouted another solider to Eric's left who was approaching him with a riffle. Eric swiftly hurricane kicked the guard, followed by a quick claw stab to the stomach. The solider stood, frozen with pain when the wound on his stomach started expanding, tearing his stomach open. Eric kicked the Solider out of the helicopter door before he had to see something gross.

The pilot had been shouting, and rambling in a walkie-talkie things like: 'Control! Mission Control!!' and 'He's tearing Jim an' bob apart an' he's comin' fer' me next!!■ Eric jerked the pilot out of the seat quickly and slit his throat. Eric jumped out of the Helicopter when it crashed into a bundle of trees. Even knowing Eric was at least only ten feet away from the blast he didn't move at all. Then, in a very, very more animal like tone than man tone and in a very low, quiet voice, Eric muttered ⌠Idiots.■

Eric walked about twenty miles out to the edge of the wilderness. He had been thinking about how to find the next place those weird soldiers would show up, shooting and capturing mutants. But there was something strange about the certain homo superior they targeted. They all had something in common. What? And more importantly, Why? Those exact questions rang in Eric's head for hours. He hopped on his motorcycle he left by the snow covered road. That's when he got a call. From Cyclops. ⌠Eric. Come back to the mansion...we've located their next target.■ Eric drove off into the cold darkness.

New-York Is.. Usually around this time of night, peaceful. But gun shots have a different point of view. Four figures ran among a few buildings, leaping after one figure who had a sai in his hand. ⌠What the Hell, dudes?!? I don't even known you &ers and you're still comin' after me with yo' big future-riffles! Steven Lock was a merc for hire. A agent for weapon x who has, on one occasion took en on Wolverine. Being a good man at heart, Steven made Weapon X pay for what they did to his life. They only cool thing they gave him..? His powers, of course. Steven vaulted over a few bullets from the figures, who turned out to be the same soldiers. He summer saluted over one, quickly slicing his head with his sai. The solider quickly reacted with a screech. ⌠Gawd!!!■, Said Night-ninja kicking one solider in the face. ⌠You sound like a freakin' Pterodactyl or somethin' like that..■ He continued stabbing and kicking the soldiers until only one stood. Night looked at him. ⌠Don't even try it.■ He said grinning beneath his mask. The soldier dropped his gun and held up his hands, ⌠D-d-don't kill me..■ Night ignored the soldiers pleases. ⌠I was just following or-■Strripp!■ The bloodied soldier fell over. ⌠Nice try peoplez..■ Night-Ninja began, ⌠But you just-oh, I dunno..SUCK!! That's when Night heard a voice. ⌠Ahem.■ He turned to see a dozen soldiers with different weapons and black and white camouflage. ⌠Crap.■ Just then, seemingly out of no where Eric leaped from the roof of a near by building and landed directly on the soldiers.

This image may remain in Steven's mind forever. A middle-aged guy slaughtering countless troops with blades projecting from his knuckles. ⌠AAGGH! Please!! No!! ACKKK!! AHHHHHH!!! ⌠Holy .■ a wide eyed Steven muttered. All of the soldiers were down with Eric in the middle of the pile. He glanced at Steven. A glance that made his gut squeeze into something cold. ⌠Hey..pal, Back off! I'm a lot more skilled than I look!! Eric sheathed his claws. ⌠I'm not your enemy.■ he said in a low tone. ⌠Huh. You sure?■ Eric gave him a cold, mean stare. ⌠Alright, alright! Enough with that stare, man!!■ Come with me. Eric said. ⌠There'll be more.■ ⌠Uh.■.Steven looked up. ⌠Too late.■ Eric glanced up, wide eyed. Four huge air craft carriers hovered above them..■Damn.■ Eric muttered. ⌠Damn, indeed. Said Steven.


End file.
